


Loosing Hope

by herstorybooks



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: Belle - Freeform, Rumbelle - Freeform, belle/mr gold - Freeform, belle/rumpelstiltskin - Freeform, mr gold - Freeform, onceuponatime, rumpelstiltskin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herstorybooks/pseuds/herstorybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Something is horribly wrong with Belle's pregnancy. Rumpel freaks out. Either Belle or the baby lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosing Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Rumpel freaking out didn't really find its way into the story, but i hope this was fluffy and angsty enough. ive been a bit ill and my writing skills havn't been perfect!

Belle was washing her delicate, small hands in the clean white sink. She smiled as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Her baby bump was becoming more and more visible by the day. 5 months had happily flown by! Belle couldn’t wait for her round bump to shrink and be replaced with a small little baby in her hands. Not just any baby. This baby was her and Rumple’s baby. Boy or Girl? They still didn’t know. They wanted it to be a blissful surprise when the little cherub popped out.  
She stood in front of the mirror admiring her bump when a sudden sharp pain hit her. She bent forward as if someone was pushing her, one hand gripping onto the sink for dear life, the other wrapped around her belly. She breathed heavily through her mouth. She breathed in and out sharply. She let out a cry. “Oh God!” she yelled to herself. Then suddenly the feeling of something unpleasant making it’s was quickly up her through appeared. She opened her mouth and out spewed a large mess of yellow sink into the sink.  
“Belle!” Rumple’s voice came from the bedroom. He rushed into the bathroom to see Belle, sweating, hands gripping onto the sides of the sink. “Belle? What’s wrong?” Belle turned her head, her face covered in desperation. It wasn’t long before another pile of sick revealed it’s self into the sink. “Oh Belle.” He said quietly. He moved towards her rubbing her shoulders as she chucked up her breakfast. “It’s okay sweetheart. Just get it all out.” He whispered to her. “It’s just morning sickness.” The sound of his voice was reassuring and helped her relax.  
She sighed with relief as she finished spewing up her food. She pushed her upper body up and turned to face Rumpel. “Are you okay?” he asked worriedly. Belle smiled and nodded her head.  
“Just morning sickness.” She said.  
“Is there anything I can do to help?”  
“I could do with a mint.” He nodded and hurried off. “Just morning sickness.” She reassured herself. “Just morning sickness.”

  
It was 11pm. Belle lay on their bed still in her blue maternity dress, gazing at her true love still in his dark suit, his tie loose around his neck. She smiled as she watched him sleep, hand resting on her 5 month swollen belly. Belle had decided to have a quick nap whilst she waited for him to come home, she guessed he found her like this and didn’t have the heart to wake her. She didn’t have the heart to wake him. He was so peaceful and adorable when he slept. She placed her hand on top of his and stroked it with her thumb. She slowly moved forward and kissed his for head.

  
It was still dark when Belle awoke. It was still autumn and the sun was asleep. Her little jewel eyes flickered open, she expected to see Rumpel sleeping in front of her. She did see him but he wasn’t on the bed. He sat just on the edge of the bed in front of her, watching over her as she slept. “Hey.” She said sleepily.  
“Hey.” He replied. Still wearing the same purple tie he wore yesterday, and his shirt slightly wrinkled. “I’m sorry but I have to go to work.” He sighed.  
“It’s okay,” Belle chirped. Rumple smiled and leaned down to kiss Belle’s baby bump  
“One for baby…” he lifted his head kissing Belle’s lips tenderly. “…and one for mummy.” Belle grinned like the Cheshire cat.  
“Bye.”  
“See you later.” He said walking out the door. Belle’s fingers brushed over her stomach and lips. She smiled. However that smiled was ripped from her face when an intense burning pain leaped itself into Belle’s stomach!  
“RUMPEL!” She screamed. Sweat and tears poured down her face. She herd running coming up the stairs. Rumpel’s worried face appeared. “The baby, something’s wrong.”

  
They both lay in the hospital bed. Rumpel was spooning Belle from behind. He did it because Belle always loved being a little spoon, but also so she couldn’t see his tears. Belle clung onto his arms wrapped around her. Tears building up a little puddle next to her on the pillow. “It feels strange without the baby bump.” She whispered. “But the thing is….” Tears began to build up. “I don’t want the baby bump.” One single tear fell down her cheek. “I want our baby.”  
“Belle, look at me.” He whispered. She turned her body around so she was facing him, still holding onto his arms. Neither one of them said anything. Belle hid herself into his arms and allowed all her tears to poor out of her.  
“I know it’s silly but I miss her.”  
“It's not silly. I miss Hope too.”


End file.
